Buffy at Hogwarts
by xxxLadyLindixxx
Summary: Instead of going home at the end of Anne, Buffy goes to Hogwarts after receiving a letter from Dumbledore. For all you Harry/Buffy lovers out there sorry but this is strictly BA. Rated T because the Author is paranoid. Set in Book five, there is Umbridge!
1. Moving

Hogwarts Buffy

Buffy looked at the spot where Angel had been and struggled not to cry.

"You did the right thing you know." Whistlers voice came from the doorway

"Since when has sending the love of my life to hell been a good thing?" Buffy turned and faced him

"You misunderstand me, I didn't say it was a good thing it's just the right thing, anyway before you bite my head off I have a message from the powers that be."

"Oh great, I'm probably going to be told off for saving the world at the last minute. Joy."

"Actually they said that they were giving you a gift."

"What congratulatory chocolates?" she asked sarcastically

"No, and before you ask I do know what the gift is I'm just not telling you."

"Okay, hand over the present." Whistler stared at her "Oi, stop staring and hand over the present."

"You have it now."

"Great, why for once can't it be something like chocolates or a teddy bear? It always has to be something that involves saving the world or changing the future? I should have known as soon as you said gift. Stupid demon."

"Also I suggest that you get out of Sunnydale."

"I was planning to anyway, as the stupid powers probably already know, my mom kicked me out."

"You better start packing then."

Buffy stormed past him and sneaked back to her house, climbed through the window, packed her stuff, listened to her mom downstairs and sneaked out of her house. She went to the nearest bus station and a few hours later she was on a bus to L.A she took off her ring and looked at it. Angel had given it to her on her birthday, just before he lost his soul. That memory was the most painful she had ever had to deal with and she was almost crying when the bus stopped in the middle of L.A. Dragging her small trunk she walked out of the bus and took in the sight. 'L.A, the most dangerous place on earth and I'm going to live here, fun.' She smiled, before she felt an ache in her heart. She frowned and then realized the following things

She was alone in L.A

She had sent her lover to HELL

She had no friends or family to stay with which led into

She had no place to stay and finally

She had left Mr Pointy in Sunnydale

'Oh Crap.' was her first thought before she saw a tiny rundown apartment with a for rent sign and next to it a house that had a fence and a condemned notice on it. The tiny blonde smiled, jumped over the fence and entered the house "Hello, anyone there?" when no-one answered she smiled and made herself at home. 'This is going to be fun.' she thought to herself

**Next instalment will have Angel Promise**


	2. Hogwarts at last

**Hey Readers Here's chapter 2!! And Angel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The hall outside Buffy's room was filled with an eerie light as a portal opened from the ceiling. A shadowy form fell out with a big crash. Buffy heard and stepped out with a stake in hand but she dropped it when she saw who the form was."Angel?" she smiled "Oh my God, you're alright!" Buffy ran over to him but her smile faded when she saw his face. It was bruised and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Then she noticed that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of tattered and bloodstained trousers "Angel who did this to you? Angel talk to me." Buffy stopped talking and took his face in her hands. Then Angel the love of her life did the most unbelievable thing. He growled and tried to attack Buffy. The operative word being tried. Buffy caught his hand and flipped him onto his stomach. "Angel," she said while pinning his arm to his back. "Please tell me what happened." Angel just growled "Your loss then." Buffy knocked him out and brought him down into the back room. "Please let me help you." she whispered. Buffy quickly ran up to her room and brought down a few pillows, with a blanket. Buffy arranged the pillows under his head and put the blanket on top of him. "Angel, when you get better, I will find out who did this to you and I will make them pay." She kissed his head softly and walked back to her room

****

The next day Buffy walked down the stairs and visited Angel "Morning." she murmured sleepily "How was your night?" Angel growled. Buffy stared at him and shook her head. "Do you remember me?" she asked and held out her hand, Angel nuzzled it. "Better than attacking me, huh?" Angel crawled over to her and sat with his head on her shoulder and the sat there quietly until an owl fluttered through the window before crashing to the floor in front of their feet. "Great. Just what I need a pet to take care of." Then she noticed the owl had a letter attached to it "Has someone not heard of the internet?" Buffy tore off the letter before turning to Angel "Do NOT eat that, alright?" She opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Summers_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have the honour of meeting myself and Albus Dumbledore at 12pm on the day that you receive this letter. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

"Huh." Buffy looked at the clock "But it's already 11:30." She frowned "These guys are jerks. Angel?" She looked over to Angel who looked ready to eat the poor owl. "Don't eat that, it probably tastes funny." She picked up Angel's blanket and put it over his shoulders "We have some people coming, so don't eat them." Buffy sat down next to Angel and kissed his forehead. "It's nice to have you back, I missed you a lot. When you got sucked in by Acathla, it was the most painful thing I had ever felt. But now you're back and we can fix everything as soon as you get back to normal." Then the room was filled with smoke as two men popped into existence in front of them. "What happened to the old-fashioned knock on the door?" Buffy coughed at them

"I'm sorry my dear but Cornelius insisted on us apparating."

"You know as well as I do Albus that it is the fastest way."

"Okay enough old people squabbling, just tell me what you're doing here."

"Albus do explain."

"My dear," Dumbledore said sitting next to Buffy with her between him and Angel. "It is in my understanding that quite recently you were exposed to a great deal of otherworldly magics. Now you see what seems to have happened is that you have absorbed some of that magic and now you are magic yourself. So it is my duty as headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to offer you a place there."

"Oh, are you sure cause magic doesn't tend to good when it's around me."

"We are very sure." the other man said

"If I go can Angel come too?"

"Who?"

"Angel." Buffy pulled Angel closer to her and looked at him pointedly

"Oh, I suppose, he isn't dangerous is he?" Dumbledore asked

"He's very safe." Buffy assured him, Dumbledore was about to say no when he saw Buffy's eyes, they were full of pain and grief. Dumbledore couldn't say no.

"He can come." Buffy sighed in relief at those reassuring words

"I have to go Albus, I'm sure you can take miss summers and um … Angel to Hogwarts now, even if it is night." with that Fudge pooped back to England

"Would you like to go now or would you like to wait until it's day in Scotland?"

"Now's good. We are going by the way you came, right?"

"Yes."

"Then now's great." Dumbledore took hold of Buffy who took hold of Angel and they all popped to just outside of Hogwarts "Oh, that is nasty."

"Follow me." The three went inside to the castle where they were greeted by a woman "Ah, Minerva, could you find these two rooms." Dumbledore asked

"Of course Albus." she said before peering around him to see Buffy who was holding the arm of a shirtless Angel. "Of course." she repeated before straightening up "Follow me." She ordered. They remained silent for several minutes while they trekked through five staircases, ten corridors and one ladder that led to a room. "I'm afraid you are going to have to share a room until the start of term."

"Why, what happens at the start of term?"

"At the start of term you have to go into a dormitory with the rest of whoever will be in your house and in your year group for the year."

"Can't I stay here."

"No, By the way tomorrow you will be sorted into your house. I'll send someone to show you down."

"Thanks." Buffy said gloomily before turning to survey the room. "Great one bed. Angel," Buffy turned to him "You have the bed, I'll take the floor. Night Angel." Buffy said before curling up into a ball on the floor

"Goodnight...Buffy." Angel said hoarsely before placing the blanket over her and curling up next to her.


	3. Introductions

**Angel's Talking YAY!!!!!!!! oh yeah and here's chapter 3**

The next morning Buffy woke up and saw Angel sleeping really close. "Angel, wake up." she mumbled.

"No." His voice was hoarse from disuse but it was audible

"Angel," Buffy shook him "Angel. You talked, talk more."Angel sat up and looked into Buffy's eyes

"I love you." he said and kissed Buffy softly

"Nice to have you back." She whispered "I missed you." the quiet moment was interrupted by a pop as a small creature appeared in the room

"Excuse me Mistress, Master. Professor Dumbledore has asked you to join him for breakfast and he asked Dobby to take you down. Follow me please." Buffy and Angel looked at each other in exasperation before following Dobby through the many passages and staircases to get down to the great hall. "Go up to the big table at the front for breakfast." Dobby instructed before popping out of the room.

"Would it kill them to just walk?" Buffy whispered to Angel, who just nodded "Your voice still sore?" she asked, he nodded "Maybe if you go hunting for animals tonight it will get better." Buffy stopped talking as they walked up to the front table.

"Ah Miss Summers, um... Angel. Allow me to introduce to my staff, Professor Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge, unfortunately the rest of my staff have not arrived at the school yet."

"Nice to meet you all." Buffy said nervously

"Anyway back to your schooling, I have decided that you will be most comfortable in fifth year, over the rest of the holidays the professors will be teaching you various skills you will need. Except for Defense against the Dark Arts, you seem to be quite proficient at that. You will be sorted into a house at the feast with all of the first years."

"Right." Buffy said disbelievingly

"I know it's a bit of a shock dear, but you'll be fine after a few days of settling in." Professor McGonagall said "And I'm taking you to Diagon Alley after breakfast to shop for your school supplies."

"Thanks." Buffy said before turning to Angel "You should stay here," she whispered "I can buy you a few things and then when I go patrolling you can come and find a few animals to eat."

"Come up." Professor McGonagall instructed

"What's... for... breakfast?" Angel asked hoarsely

"Whatever you want. The table was charmed by myself so that you can have whatever you want." professor Flitwick said proudly.

"Cool." Buffy said

"Whatever you want will just pop up in the right place." As he said those words pig's blood appeared in Angel's cup and some poptart's appeared on Buffy's plate.

"What an interesting choice of food." Umbridge said while wrinkling her nose at the sight of the poptarts, inot noticing the blood completely. Breakfast was over quickly and Professor McGonagall took Buffy to Diagon Alley.

"We need to get you robes, a wand, books, a cauldron and some other supplies." McGonagall explained to Buffy "Let's get you the school robes first." They walked to Madame Malkin's before Buffy stopped her at the front door

"But I don't have any money." she told McGonagall

"The school is covering your expenses." McGonagall explained and she dragged Buffy into the store.

"Wait a minute," Madame Malkin said "Just let me finish this one." after a few minutes a small first year walked to the front of the store carrying her robes with both her arms. "What house dear?" she asked Buffy

"Um..." Buffy responded "I'm not sure."

"Oh you must be a transfer." Malkin said before fitting Buffy's robes. After a few minutes Buffy and McGonagall walked out.

"Now to get your wand." and they both walked to Ollivanders "I'll wait outside Buffy, here's some money to pay for your wand."

"Thanks," Buffy said before walking into the shop "Hello." she shouted "This place is giving me the Wiggins." she murmured

"Ah Miss Summers." an old man said causing Buffy to jump around. "Here to buy your wand?"

"Yeah."

"Here try this wand." he said throwing a box at her which she caught and opened "Willow 13 inches with a core of dragon heartstring" Buffy swished it and the window shattered "Apparently not, _Reparo_. What about this?" he passed a box gently to her "Holly 12 inches with a drop of blood from Angelus and his ensouled form Angel." Buffy flicked it and the whole room was filled with a soft white light before dimming and returning to normal. "Ah it seems that this wand is perfect for you."

"Great." Buffy said before paying for her wand and running out of the shop.

"How did it go?" Minerva asked

"Fine, what next?" Buffy asked hurriedly changing the subject

"Oh, I bought your other supplies for you so we can go back to the castle if you wish."

"Great. Let's go." McGonagall held out her arm and Buffy groaned "Not this again!" before grabbing her arm and popping just outside of the Hogwarts grounds. She walked back towards the castle before rushing to her room. "Angel? Are you in here?" she looked around not seeing him before running out back into the corridor.

"Hello Dear." Umbridge had sneaked up behind her "I was wondering if we could have a chat."

"Um now, 'cause now is kinda a bad time."

"Oh, well later maybe, tomorrow?"

"Maybe, Bye." Buffy stalked off towards the great hall "Angel, are you around here?"

"Buffy."

"Angel? God you need to stop doing the whole sneaky up on people thing."

"Umbridge was near our room, she smells funny, I didn't want to talk to her so I came down here." he explained

"She tried to talk to me as well, I just blew her off."

"Great we've already made an enemy, why are we so good at this?"

"Because we're the good guys." Angel leaned down and kissed Buffy gently.

"Ahem," a slight cough came from a few metres away and Buffy and Angel jumped apart "I was wondering if now would be more convenient." Umbridge asked

"As I said before maybe tomorrow." Buffy hissed

"Ah well." She said and walked off

"I hate her." Buffy whispered so that just Angel could hear "Oh and um sorry, but I couldn't get you anything while I was out, I was creeped out by the guy in the wand shop.

"That's alright we might have to ask for more clothes." Buffy grimanced before standing on tippy-toes to kiss Angel.


	4. Annoyances

CHAPPIE 4!

"Buffy, do we have to?" Angel asked

"Only if we want to stay here."

"Still, Why do we have to talk to her?" Both Buffy and Angel were walking to Umbridge's office "What's wrong with Dumbledore?" he desperately asked

"Look if we don't talk to her she'll get suspicious and then we'll have a lovely little enemy to distract us from whatever big bad's we have to face."

"But Buffy..." Angel trailed off when Buffy put on her resolve face "Fine I'll be nice, do I have to like her?"

"You're sounding like me now. Anyway whatever you do don't put on your game face." They finished walking and Buffy knocked on the door.

"Come in." Umbridge's sickly sweet voice rang out, Buffy snorted looked at Angel and pushed open the door "Ah, miss Summers and uh ...Angel. How nice of you to finally drop in. Do sit down."

"It was nice of you to ask us to see you." Angel said with a strained smile on his face

"Oh thank you," Umbridge turned to Buffy "As you know miss summers the year is starting soon and I need to know what level you will be in my class so here," she passed a sheet to Buffy "Is a test so that I can find out. Take your time." Buffy stared at the sheet,

_When does a werewolf undergo the change?_

_List and describe the ways to kill a vampire,_

_For how long did the dark lord rule in Britain?_

_Describe one form of possession,_

There were 50 questions, Buffy managing to answer most of them correctly after she was finished Umbridge snatched up the sheet and looked it over, after several minutes she announced "You have the level of a fifth year."

"Ok, we'll just go now." Buffy said leaving the room with Angel before the witch could protest.

"Well that's the worst part over with." Angel breathed a sigh of relief. They turned away from the door and walked hand in hand back to their room. Before they could get there however McGonnagal rushed up to them

"Miss Summers, Angel The students are arriving tomorrow and I thought that it would be good if Buffy went on the train with the other students, it would help with building friendships."

"Ok." Buffy said morosely

"Good, When you get off the train go to Hagrid, he'll be shouting 'first years' so he won't be hard to miss."

"What about Angel?"

"Angel can stay here."

"What?! I am not leaving this castle without Angel. No way." She was saying at the same time as Angel was saying

"There is no way we are leaving each other even for a minute. You can't make us."

"I'm sorry Buffy but he can't come with you and you have to go on the train."

"Please." Buffy whimpered

"No. I'm sorry but no."

Buffy glared at McGonnagal but it was no use

"You'll get a port key to kings-cross station in the morning the train leaves at 11 so I think that the port-key can go at 10:45. You will have to pack a trunk because you will be moving rooms so get all the stuff you need ready tonight. Goodnight" Buffy glared at McGonnagal as she turned around

"I should pack now."

"I'll help you" said Angel as they walked back to the room.


End file.
